WANTED
by aStoryReviewer
Summary: Summer is Wanted in a Faction that she has made a threat in life to. She has to face her challenges and the boy who she has known for a long while. Would she cause more trouble to get away with what she has planned. Will the Prince find her as the girl who gave her happiness?


CHAPTER 1

It was last year in the middle of December, members of the Tassana Council came together to discuss which faction each member at the age of 17 was to enter and start a new life. The King himself of Stuart Faction, the most popular and strongest Faction out of all Five, was to give up his throne to the youngest of his sons. Tobias who was 17 at the time. We were great friends in and out of school, which was located at the Downslide plain of Ganto, another Faction.

I remember the day we decided that we were going to skip school. We headed down to the lake, to see if one of us could catch a fish with our bear hands. So we jump off into the water and began swimming for fishes. One simple way was to get food. There were worms inside a cup that I kept for important purposes. I ran for it and gave a couple to Tobias. Even though the worms in my hands found a way to get out of my grip I held on to them, not killing them. I saw Tobias put his hands under the water so I followed. I felt a tingle at my left foot. It felt strange and then I felt another tingle at my hands. Soon to realize it was a fish. I opened my hands slowly for the worms to find their way out. The fish's head was going in between my palms I grabbed onto it and held it up.

Shouting, " I got it! I got it!" but to look there was no sight of Tobias.

I started panicking , Was this one of his games just to make me lose or was it serious. Not thinking it was serious I swam out of the water to put the fish in a bag with water. I turned around facing the lake calling his name but again no sight of Tobias.

At that time I started to panic. I repeated his name over and over again but there was no Tobias. I put back our things together so I could go call someone for help. My eyes began to water. He's dead, He's Dead. The voice repeated in my head, "No he is Not!" I shouted. I flinched to a hand on my shoulder. I turned and faced him. Dry eyed Tobias calling to me, after that he just fell into my arms.

But it was weird he was soaking wet and there was a burn on his right cheekbone.

After calling for help, we ended up at the Downslide Hospital located a few blocks away from school.

I sat in the chair in the waiting room. It was hours and Tobias hasn't woken up. I started to feel bad for myself as it was my decision to go to the lake and inviting Tobias, when I could of just gone myself. Memories started flowing back to our childhood. We were little small people crying a lot about boo booing and what we wanted. I remember his father 'The King' himself helping me when my parents died. I was the only child, they died in an accident. But his wife hated me. Because of my color and what I would do to her children. Crazy Woman.

I was later disturbed by my memories. I heard shouting coming from down the hall. It had to be one person and one person alone.

Tobias' Mother. Erica.

I heard words like, "Where….How….He….She…Kill her!" she was referring to me. That's all I knew. She would hate me more than before.

I could've escaped but my feet were just planted in their position. Stomping was coming towards me. I looked up to see Erica's face inches before me, her face was red like she was about to burst. She gave me a good stir before slapping me hard across the face. "Listen you DIRT! What you have done to my son will get back to you somehow and a FILTH like you are now a threat to me, my family and the Stuart Faction, so stay away!" she kept her gaze on me, "And if you don't think you can do that, well enlighten me! Because your ugly face would never be seen again!" and with that she gave me another hard slap across the face that sting and went to the room Tobias was in. The King gave me a worrying expression.

I knew I deserved it. As my feet finally decided to move, I ran out of the hospital. I ran to where my feet would take me.

Present Day:

I stand in front of the mirror in my room, fixing my hair into a bun. Looking at my reflection in mirror and thinking about the words his mother said in my face 'DIRT, FILTH and that UGLY face'. I never believed in the word ugly. Why, I don't know. It just didn't have a meaning to me. Looking at myself up and down, I am wearing full black.

I went downstairs to the kitchen where I had a meal waiting for me. Cynthia one of the maids who worked in the kitchen took care of me when my parents died. Up to this day I call her my mom, although she was a bit old to be my mother at the age of seventy-four.

I quickly had my meal and thanked her for it. I had a day planned for me. To kill the guilty of whatever Faction. I don't use guns, I rather Knife. It can do as many things as I wish for it to.

Just before stepping out the door into the early morning at four-twenty-two, Cynthia came up to me with that warm smile she gave me every day. "Make sure you are back before ten," that was odd I never usually come back till midnight.

"Why ten?" The look on her face said something, "What's wrong?"

"Enough with the questions," she says, "just be back before ten"

She was hiding something from me, Why before ten?

My day was going just fine. Checking on my watch to see the time. It was eight-twenty-five. "Way to go," I mumbled to myself. The time was going quite fast as suppose of yesterday.

I heard snickering coming from my left. The fire was still burning. A man who was dressed in blue. Which was obvious because he is from the Stuart Faction was working himself away making daggers with pieces of wood he got from the log beside him. A gun in his back pocket was about to fall out. I moved closer in the bushes to see his face properly. He was the man that the Engons proposed a threat for. They wanted him dead. He was from Stuart. I heard he killed a family there, close to the royals. As I was about to through my knife at him, a bow and arrow stick out of one of the bushes to his right. Since he was busy working his way there, the person shot him with it. It landed right to the side of his head. He fell off a log he was sitting on.

Soon to hear, "Go get it," they were whispers too loud for me to hear. A girl ran out of the bushes and pulled the arrow out of the man's head and ran back with another person who hid behind it.

Bows and Arrows were rare. Only professionals used them and those professionals came from the Candome Faction.

I came out of the bushes and went towards the man's body lying on the ground. I bent down and took up one of his daggers and put it in my jacket. His eyes were wide open, I just closed them and took in a deep breath. Normally Residents of the Stuarts faction had a name tag in their jackets. I begin to search for on. On it wrote:

_**JAMES NORWELL**_

_**Norwell Standard.**_

James Norwell. He was the one the Engons wanted dead. Well he is now gone. All they wanted was peace.

Sobbing was coming from behind me. I turned around to face a little boy. He suddenly stopped sobbing and opened his eyes wide. His fingers began to shake as he was pointing on me. "You, your that girl," I was what, "You killed my father," realizing that the lifeless man on the ground was his father, "Look it wa.." I could not finish my sentence. He ran off into the east.

_I am definitely WANTED._


End file.
